


Deal

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluffy Aftertaste. Mentions of Smut., Injury Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Dean is injured on a hunt that you brought him in on…Stay tuned for feelings…~





	Deal

There are times when the plan goes perfectly. The roles are clearly defined, the bad guys are obviously the bad guys; you get in, do your job, and get out without incident. With the odds in your favor the cases get solved and the innocent get protected.

There are other times however when the world seems to be against you. The simplest of tasks seem to drain your will and intelligence and everything goes wrong.

Sadly you usually can not tell which way the wind is blowing until it’s knocked you over.

Newport, Rhode Island: Boats, lighthouses, tourists, vampires. Sure it was half way across the country from the Bunker but the guys hadn’t minded the ride, and they always came when you called. Your father and John Winchester had teamed up a few times back in the early 90s, and you’d fallen instantly in love with his older son Dean. It was a childhood crush that never quite went away despite the years and miles between you. Over the decades your paths had crossed and your sheets had tangled; you’d worked together, relaxed together, and waved goodbye in the morning light. For a hunter, it was a pretty sweet setup.

So when you found yourself alone on the tiny island hunting a rather impressively large nest of vamps, you shot Dean a text and asked for some assistance.

Two days later you heard the second sexiest sound in the world as the Impala purred outside your motel room door.

You ran to the door and stood leaning casually against the green metal frame. That’s when you heard the first sexiest sound in the world: “Hey there Princess.” Dean’s voice was deeper than you remembered, and if possible even more alluring. He looked older, maybe a little tired and worn out, but still just as beautiful as he did in the memories that floated through your mind at night.

“Hey stranger,” You said with a wink as you snapped your gum. Dean smirked and grabbed his bag from the trunk.

A giant emerged from the passenger side,“Hello Y/N.”

“Sam! Didn’t see you there!” You joked, moving forward to hug the taller brother. Good old Sammy. Now you two had seen some shit; you counted Sam as one of your closest and most trusted friends. You’d probably spent more time with him over the years, talked more, bared your soul more to him than Dean; but it was the green-eyed devil that held your heart.

“Right…” He smiled and bent down to wrap his arm around your neck.

“I think you’re shrinking. You seem smaller than last year.” Sam laughed and shook his head. “Don’t worry, it happens as we get older.” You patted his cheek and then pushed him away to properly greet Dean.

You opened your arms and Dean dropped his bag, rushing to you and lifting you up by the waist. He spun around and you squealed, slapping his shoulder until he set you back down. “Seriously Dean? Come on, we’re not twelve anymore.”

“You love it,” he grinned and kissed your lips quickly before releasing his hold on you.

Over dinner you filled the boys in on the case, explaining everything and mapping out the nest; giving them every detail you had collected over the last week.

“I really feel like an ass for asking for your help, but I just can’t do this one alone. There’s at least eight full vampires in there, if not more. That’s too many for little ole’ me.” You shrugged and started collecting the fast food wrappers from the table and tossing them away.

“Oh come on Y/N, you took out that nest in Ohio by yourself,” Sam reminded you.

You chuckled, “Yes but that was four vamps and almost ten years ago. And I’ll remind you that I came out of that with a broken collarbone. Not pleasant. I’m old and broken now.”

Dean slapped your ass as you walked past to the trash bin. “You look fine from here,” he winked.

“Ok so maybe I just wanted to see you,” You turned and blew Dean a kiss. Sam rolled his eyes and you remembered to include him in the love, “You too Sam. I don’t forget about you babe.” 

 

That night you suited up in matching flannels and denim and headed out in the Winchester Wagon to slay some vamps. You were nervous but armed to the teeth standing next to the heroes; ready not only to put this hunt to bed but maybe get Dean into bed as well.

The attack went down mostly as expected; the three of you took out a third of the nest as you first entered the abandoned church that they were hauled up in. At some point you had separated, each of you following a monster into a distant corner of the building. After beheading your second fiend, you found yourself in the choir loft chasing an older female vampire. Much to your advantage, she stripped over a discarded book which slowed her down and you took her out easily, swinging your machete like Babe Ruth and sending her head flying over the balcony into the empty pews below. You watched it soar and pumped the air in victory, “That’s a double at least!” you yelled into the musty atmosphere. “Hey Sammy, didja see that?” You peered over the edge to look for your compadres, but what you saw wasn’t good. Sam was absent, but Dean was surrounded by two rather large vampires; he was panting and clutching his side, blood pouring from a wound beneath his layers. He swung around him, his blade glinting in the faint light that seeped through the ancient stained-glass windows. He made contact and decapitated one of his attackers, but the other caught him with an arm across his chest and sank his fangs into Dean’s neck. You screamed and took off, practically sliding down the steep staircase to get to Dean.

You burst through the decrepit wooden doors entering the sanctuary with fire in your veins, desperate to reach Dean. Sam got there before you, ripping the monster off of his brother who fell to the floor with a dramatic thud. You ran to Dean, carefully running your hands over him, making sure he was breathing. He was unconscious and losing blood quickly, but he was alive. Sam took out the offending vamp and ran to your side.

You shrugged off your jacket and removed your top layer to press against Dean’s neck. You looked up at Sam who stared down at his brother. “Is that everybody?” you asked him, your hands still holding Dean’s neck.

Sam nodded, “Yeah. All gone. We gotta get him back to the room and patch him up,” he said and reached down, lifting Dean’s shoulders to get him up. Dean’s eyes flipped open as a flash pain ripped through him, bringing him back to consciousness. He cried out and reached for his side. You leaned over and lifted his undershirt. The cotton tee was stuck to his side; there was a gaping hole just under his ribs, pushing blood out at an alarming rate. You lowered his shirt and held your jacket against it to try and stop the out pour. You looked up at Sam with fear in your eyes.

“He needs a hospital. Dental floss and whiskey aren’t gonna cut it,” you said, trying to keep your voice as low and calm as possible. Dean was in and out, eyes fluttering; his breathing was labored and the color began to drain from his face. Sam saw the same signs you did and stared at his big brother, eyes wide and mouth agape. You slapped him with your free hand. “Sam! Focus. Get him up, I can’t carry him. Let’s go.”

Sam snapped to it, carrying Dean in his arms while you led the way to the car as you searched your phone for the nearest hospital’s address.

You jumped into the backseat and helped Sam pull Dean through the door and lay him down. You held his head in your lap so you could keep pressure on his neck. Your shirt was soaked almost completely through. You’d seen him hurt before, but this was really starting to scare you. Dean usually popped back up in no time. Something about this felt different.

Sam grabbed your phone and checked the directions before gunning the powerful engine and peeling away into the night.

“How’s he doing Y/N?” Sam’s voice was panicked, you could see his eyes in the rearview as they shifted all over the road.

“He’s fine Sam,” you lied. “Just get us there in one piece. Relax.” You watched as he took a deep breath and gripped the wheel tighter.

“Y/N?” Dean croaked your name and you looked down at him, smiling gently.

“Hey Sexy, how you feelin’?” You tried to keep your voice casual despite the fear lurking in the back of your mind. He was so pale.

“Aces,” he replied with a small curl of his lips. His eyes ripped open as the car hit a bump and jostled him. He stifled a cry and you wrapped your free arm around his shoulder to stabilize him.

“Hey, hey cool it there Winchester. You’re all right. I’ve seen worse,” you said softly. “Just relax. Almost there.” In truth you had no idea where you were or how far away you were. The directions said the closest trauma center was 20 miles away.

Dean’s face contorted as he winced in pain. He tried to take a deep breath but coughed, causing another flood of pain to overtake him. You felt the sting of tears behind your eyes as you watched him fighting the pain. You wiped his brow with your hand and ran your fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him. You needed to give him something to focus on; something to distract him and keep him awake.

“Hey Dean, you remember that weekend in Wappingers Falls?” you asked with a smirk.

“What?” He let out a hard breath and closed his eyes.

You put your hand on his cheek firmly and he opened them again; you could swear the green was fading. “Wappingers Falls, New York. We were like sixteen, you gonna tell me you don’t remember that? First time we ever hooked up.”

Dean smiled, “Yeah, I remember. You blew me behind the Dairy Queen.”

You laughed, “That was my first BJ. It was horrible.”

“My first too…” he sighed and cleared his throat. “It was incredible.” His lips were quivering as he spoke; the color fading from them as well.

You smiled and looked at Sam in the mirror. “Well I’ve learned a few tricks since then. You pull through this and maybe I’ll show them to ya huh?” Dean didn’t respond. You looked back down and lost your cool; Dean’s eyes were closed, his face slack, his mouth opened. You shook him as tears began to fall. They crashed down your cheeks and fell onto his. “Dean. Dean!” He was still breathing but wouldn’t wake. “Sam! Faster!”

Sam slammed the pedal to the floor; the tires screeched as he sped through the dark streets.

You rubbed your hand down Dean’s cold cheek and whispered to him as you cried, “Dean please, you gotta open your eyes babe. I need to see those emerald gems… come on you bastard… Dean!”

They patched him up with a few dozen stitches and two bags of blood. After a few hours they let you and Sam in to see him. He was still out cold, but he looked better; the color had returned to his lips, the blood had been washed away from his neck.

You took turns with Sam, alternating sitting by the bed and napping in the corner by the window. Somewhere around 4 a.m. Dean opened his eyes and licked his lips. You had nodded off holding his hand, your head resting on the bed next to him as you sat in the hard chair. He moved his hand and you jumped, startled awake by the sudden motion.

“Dean,” you smiled a little too broadly when you saw his eyes on you.

“Hey Princess,” he said, his voice raspy and deep. “You look tired.” He smirked; apparently he was well enough to be an asshole.

You sneered at him in mock annoyance. “You should see yourself. You do you feel? You lost a bit of blood, passed out on us.”

“I feel like shit. But I’ll be fine.” Dean gripped your hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed your fingers and smiled. “Thanks Y/N.”

“Thanks? I just about got you killed.”

“Nah, it takes a lot more than that to kill me.” You smiled and squeezed his hand. “Hey, so about that Dairy Queen thing…”

“What?” You blushed and looked away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, you must have been delirious.”

“Are you kidding me? That’s what kept me alive,” he laughed. “You promised to show me your new moves. As soon as I get outta here I’m gonna hold you to that.”

“You’re an ass,” you laughed and leaned up to kiss his cheek. He turned before you reached him and your lips landed on his. Even half out of it, the man could kiss. “OK. You get better and then I’ll see what I can do. Deal?”

Dean laughed and nodded, “Deal.”


End file.
